Patients with intermittent claudication experience muscle aching or cramping during activity secondary to ischemia. The aim of this study is to determine if basic Fibroblast Growth Factor is effective in safely treating these patients. It will determine whether bFGF can increase blood flow in a sustained fashion due to an increase in vascular supply via new capillary formation and increased collateral flow. Parameters to be tested include exercise performance, functional status, improvement of hyperemic calf flow, and lower limb blood flow.